1kbwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifteen Turn Double Reverse Snapback with Sprinkles
This is a powerful and interesting maneuver that combines the effects of a number of cards to create the desired pwning effect. It's like the Rube Goldberg version of a Mega-Point card, and it's less likely to be countered by other players since it's just that interesting to watch. If someone does try to stop it, they may lead the game into a Counter War. Usually these are planned a little in advance, in circumstances where playing a single card with the desired effect would create too much backlash or turn into a Giant Red HIT ME Target. By contrast, the Fifteen Turn Double Reverse Snapback with Sprinkles tends to use the effects of several cards in tandem, especially late in the game when there aren't enough blanks left to stop it. Consider the following: :You: "I play the Cool Shades on myself." :Opponent: "Okay, my turn?" :You: "Not yet! The cool shades complete my Wardrobifier, which gets bonus points. Since we're in the Colosseum of Ultimate Destiny, all bonus points are multiplied by the total number of point cards in play, and since my Loyal Henchman has been Turned Into A Leech, you lose that many points! Now I'll put those leeched points into my Points Vault, and finally I'll apply the Indelible Magic Ink to the Points Vault so they can't be moved or reversed! And finally, I'll use That Was Totally My Idea on your Printing Press so I can draw an extra three cards! Good luck undoing all of that with your remaining two cards, and the one blank left in the deck, since I've also got the One Chance Torpedo and all the Cool Moves in my Wardrobifier!" This sort of play is annoying if you do it every game, but if a game is getting boring, it can be an interesting and rewarding ending. Common Forms Cake Bomb Method Probably the simplest of them all, and thus the easiest to set up, the Cake Bomb method is, however, limited in its usefulness when the win condition has changed. It's also likely to be immensely annoying to the other players if you use it too much. It works like this: You first create a card that adds a large and considerable amount of points, but not large enough to make it turn into a Giant Red HIT ME Target. Say, 1000-20000. The important part is that the card must say that the points must be awarded AT THE END OF THE GAME. It's perfect. This single card is likely to be seen as unimportant by the other players. Then, to pull it off, you simply play a Rezero when there are no blanks left in the deck. Most likely, everyone will end with a near-zero score while you have the 1000-20000 you got from the card earlier. Moving the Goalposts This one is more complicated to set up, but works more often, and the other players are also more tolerant of it. It will also remove the threat if anyone else happens to be using the Cake Bomb Method. This is exactly what it sounds like: Changing the win condition at the last second. This is more complicated than it sounds. To pull it off, you'll need to dabble in a lot of Alternate Scoring in the earlier stages of the game. The rules laid down by previous cards usually make it impractical to change the win conditions at the very last moment. For example, in a game between Pteriforever, Drclam, and Esnipplee: : You could turn grapes into magic points if the digits in your number of grapes were in descending order. As the win condition was just changed to be so the person with the most magic points wins, it was a good idea to try to convert the grapes into magic points, because at the time there were about 650,000 grapes and I didn't want to create a suck-worthy card.(Drclam, , with his munchkin tactics, had no qualms about making a card that added 6,000,000,000 magic points. Yeah, that's going to be suck-boxed ASAP.) I ended up having to multiply my grapes by 10,000 before converting them. All this just goes to show that it's rarely straightforward and there WILL be complications. If you can pull it off, though, a win is highly likely. Revivification Gambit The Suck Box has a lot of extremely powerful cards in it. In games without the Deck Shield Rule, one can easily make a card that allows cards to be drawn from it. Some kind of defensive card that prevents cards from being stolen is a necessary precaution.